50fathomsfandomcom-20200214-history
GM's Journal - August, 14 AD
They carouse #*Senra Spends 50 pieces eight #*Inardal Spends 15 pieces of eight #*Cav Spends 10 pieces of eight #*Krank Spends 290 pieces of eight #*Gruul Spends 40 pieces of eight #*Blargle Spends 20 pieces of eight # # # # Cav seeks out information about the Valiant and is directed to the Harbour Master, who he completely fails to get information out of. He calls on Inardal to talk with the Harbour master, and they decide to pay the bribe that he is asking, discovering that the Valiant is apparently going to be berthing in Paltos for some weeks. #They set sail for Paltos, in the hopes of finding the Valiant there so they can find Tomas de Orinjo. #no encounter #They arrive in Paltos and start the search for Tomas de Orinjo. #*Senra and the Grael go to the Valiant and discover that the captain has handed Tomas to the Prison for being a mage! #*The others go to the Coconut Grove and Cav gets embroiled in a coconut throwing match with the Monkape, Deadeye. Cav cheats, Blargle loses. There is a bit of a fight. Cav gets hit in the back of the head by a Coconut thrown by Blargle. #*Everyone but Inardal heads back to the ship, some under guard (Blargle ...) Inardal goes and gamblers with some sailors in the Coconut Grove and then discovers that some of the crew of the Valiant would be willing to help break Tomas out of the prison, as long as its done after dark #They plan ... #*After some time Inardal goes looking for more information and ends up conversing with the Captain of the Valiant who is able to give some information that using the sewers might be a good angle of attack. #*Cav goes to search for the sewer entrance, and finds it, but it is blocked by a grate #*Cav and Gruul break open the Grate, making the way open. #*That night they break in, using barrels and suchlike. Krank casts Speed to help folks through. Inardal uses a fire barrier to light the way. #*They find the tracks of previous patrols that leads them up through the sewers, though Gruul and Blargle make noise (2 Fails, and the NPCs also Fail for a total of 6 Fails) #*Cav sneaks further ahead and see's that there are 6 guards awaiting them ... looking suspiciously down the corridor they are approaching from. #*There is a battle and the Mages are freed - Relics are found - A Pirates Pistol, a Spear and a suit of Leather Armour. #*Blargle finds a Master of Guns and a Ship's Surgeon. #*They set sail, getting away from Keira as swiftly as they can. # # # # Sailing through the flotsam sea they see a wreck that they decide to investigate. #*There is a painting on board but it must be cut out - zombies attack and so do Razorwings (thanks to an adventure card) Senra and all of the NPC crew are slain! #*Then they spy a burning skiff and encounter Halimas, a Kraken scout that speaks of "The Sphere" #They find the sphere and rescue a young (17) human, attach ropes to the Sphere and then get attacked by Salamanders. Blargle goes berserk and severely injures Cav and the new Boy, but they eventually fight the salamanders off. # # # They make it out of the Flotsam Sea and encounter the Kraken Great Ship. # # They arrive at the island where El Gato Del Mar was found - here they bury Senra Sulacia in the sea that she loved. Blargle spots some huts on the other side of the island, and they go to investigate. # They discover it is a pirate settlement. And then blow it up after three pirates threaten Inardal somewhat. Inardal kills one they have captured, and another is left crippled, she then kills that one in cold blood and a standoff with Cav occurs which is solved when he scarifies her arm. She has Krank heal the arm, so there is no scar. # They head back to the ship, they sail on for Baltimus. # They arrive in Baltimus (nothing done in Baltimus as of yet) they carouse #*Blargle Spends 50 Pieces of Eight #*Krank Spends 50 Pieces of Eight #*Gruul Spends 90 Pieces of Eight #*Cav Spends 45 Pieces of Eight #*Indardle Spends 20 Pieces of Eight # Inardle goes to try and sell a magical pistol but fails to demonstrate it's effectiveness to the buyer. Krank is approached by a shifty looking Masaquani who wants a letter delievered to Deiking. They refuse to take the letter and Inardal then tries to track down a way to get to Byron Baltimus. They discover that he has been dead for over a month and his son, Bruno has taken over all of his business dealings with the BEIC. #*Blargle Spends 20 Pieces of Eight #*Krank Spends 40 Pieces of Eight #*Gruul Spends 90 Pieces of Eight #*Cav Spends 45 Pieces of Eight #*Indardle Spends 10 Pieces of Eight, and tries to carouse in high-class places in order to attract the attention of Bruno Baltimus. #*That evening those that aren't Inardle get attacked by Kehana - Blargle goes berserk and almost kills Krank, Gruul is taken down - but they then meet Mannie Morkan and are offered a job ... #Inardle goes to visit Mannie Morkan to find out just what the job entails ... she is ... interested and accepts the job. They then set sail for Deiking. # #They arrive in Deiking. Inardle and Blargle visit the tattooist. Gruul and Cav visit master Sheng's Dojo. Krank buys a war fan and a pair of fighting hairpins. Then Inardle takes Barney to buy him a silk suit. Then they meet Kimyun and Inardle tasks Barney and Cav to switch the bell for him. #*They make their way to the ship, swimming, and then a storm starts and a fog bank rolls in ... they are nearly caught and Barney falls into the water, making a splash - they swim under the junk to avoid being seen and place the bell where they have been told to. # At dinner, Kimyun makes another request ... that evening they go to Tonkan Point to find out what he wants and then accept his offer ... to be continued ... #*As it is the Hungry Ghost festival tonight, they go and buy 100 lanterns to use as a distraction. #*Cav also goes to scope out the house of Shou-Deng and identifies a gap in the guard patrols that could be exploited. #*It is decided that Cav and Krank will deal with the Opium switch, while the others rescue the girl. #**They sneak on board easily enough, knocking out a couple of guards ... #*Inardle 'acquires' a Rickshaw for the getaway, by killing the driver. #**Gruul and Blargle pose as lantern salesmen to provide a distraction, while Inardle and Barney sneak inside. #**They make it back to the ship (after interesting shennanigans) # # #Arrive back in Baltimus #*Tattoos are gotten ... #*Barney gets a Monkey Tattoo (+2 Climbing) #*Inardle gets Crane (+1 Fighting with piercing attacks) #**Inardle then pays for Snake (+2 to Grapple and to escape from Grapples) #*Krank gets the Octopus (+1 Parry) #**Krank then pays for Lotus (+1 Die Type Persuasion) #*Cav gets the Carp (Swim at Swim die pace) #*Gruul gets Tiger (+2 Damage with unarmed attacks) #*Blargle gets Dragonfly (Can glide like an Atani) #**Blargle then pays for Dragon (+1 Die in Persuasion) On to GM's Journal - September, 14 AD